Erthia
Erthia is the name of the world in which The Black Witch Chronicles takes place. The world is similar to our own, but has its own geography and history. Technology is at the medieval level. This world contains magic and fantasy races. Caledonia Although not explicitly stated, the included map seems to imply that the action of The Black Witch takes place primarily on and around a continent named Caledonia, which is divided into Western and Eastern realms, bordered by the Voltic Sea to the west. (TBW:Map) The scale is not shown, but statements by the author mention that it takes around a week to travel from Halfix to Valgard, which is 1/3 vertically and 1/4 horizontally. If this distance were around 300 miles, the map would be 900x1200 miles, or about the area of Argentina. It is assumed that all of Caledonia is at least twice that size. (TBW:Map) Western Realm Unknown territories The areas to the north, east, and south of Verpacia are not labelled politically. To the north are the Northern Caledonian Mountains, and to the south are the Southern Caledonian Mountains. To the northeast is the beginning of the Northern Forest. To the east is a large desert. Below the southern mountains are the Wastelands, which are labeled as "destroyed by war." (TBW:Map) Gardneria Gardneria occupies the central part of the western coast and includes two sets of islands in the Voltic Sea, the Pyrran and Fae Islands. It has grown in size over the course of several conflicts. A large river runs north from central Malthorin Bay into Lupine territory. Nine military bases are shown in the mainland and one on each set of islands. Three cities are shown; Rothir in the south, the capital city of Valgard at the head of the bay, and Halfix to the far north. (TBW:Map) Verpacia Verpacia occupies a thin sliver of territory between the Northern Spine and Southern Spine mountain ranges. The western pass opens near Valgard and the eastern pass opens near the eastern desert. One Vu Trin base is shown at the western pass and three at the eastern pass. A rough draft map of the Eastern Realm seems to imply that either Verpacia continues east, or at least more Vu Trin military bases occupy that area. There are two major forest areas in the south. Just inside the western pass lies Verpax and its University. (TBW:Map) Amazakaran Territory Amaz territory occupies a small area above the western third of the Northern Spine. (TBW:Map) Keltania Keltania is to the south of Garneria, seperated only by the Southern Lupine Territory. The northeast corner ends at the Western Pass, and contains the city Lyndon. (TBW:Map) Lupine Territories To the north and south of Gardneria are the heavily forested Northern and Southern Lupine Territories. (TBW:Map) Alfsigr (Elfin) Lands North of Garneria, seperated only by the Northern Lupine Territory, lies Alfsigr (Elfin) Lands, which include the Icelandic Mountains and the city of Maeloria. (TBW:Map) Eastern Realm (Warning: Non Canon) The Eastern Realm is not shown, but an early draft of the region drawn by the author shows the main continent continuing to the east. It is bordered to the north, east, and south by mountainous regions which surround a large central desert call the Eastern Desert, or Ishkart Desert, which includes two Vu Trin bases. On the eastern shore is another base. There is also a river system leading to a large triangular lake. Nestled within the northern mountain ranges, the Northern Forest continues. There is another large forest on the eastern edge of the desert. To the east of Caledonia is a sea with a set of three isles, Salishen Isles, and another slightly larger island to the south with a base and a large or capital city called Wyvernguard, presumably related in some way to dragons. On the other side of the vertical sea is either a very large island or another continent called Nguoi Lands, with six bases and one city. Although the early map is not canon and contains some spelling differences, some of the shown areas are mentioned in the text of The Black Witch. (Reference: Image on Author's social media feed) Time Although it is not explicitly stated, it appears as if the universe in TBWC operates on a calendar similar to our own. The books reference all the seasons by name (summer, fall, winter, and spring), but they do not use the same names for months, days, or hours. For example, in TIF, a rule is passed that will be enforced by the "fifth month."